


Alone

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2010 Videos [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Download Available, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: What if Arthur has hidden depths?





	Alone

song by Heart

 

_What if Arthur has hidden depths?_

 

password is **knowledge**

 

[Merlin_Alone_2010](https://vimeo.com/286698236) from [sisabet](https://vimeo.com/user70492304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  _  
_

 

_[Dowload vid here](http://sisavids.com/Alone.avi) _


End file.
